


All I Want For Christmas Is: 'Hearts' & Crafts

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Summary: Jaebeom is a wooden toy maker who receives an unusual request and seeks help from you — the expert in ‘hearts’ and crafts.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/You
Kudos: 6





	All I Want For Christmas Is: 'Hearts' & Crafts

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a collab and was posted on my Tumblr over Christmas. Sorry for the delay in cross posting!

If anyone had told you that you would arrive at your stall to find _the_ Im Jaebeom standing there waiting for you with two cups of coffee in his hands, you would have told them that they were crazy.

If anyone had told you that _the_ Im Jaebeom was standing there waiting with one coffee for you and was actually there to ask _you_ for help, you would have told them that they’ve lost their minds.

As you pinched yourself to find out if you were still dreaming or if this was in fact reality, you were shocked to still find him standing there in front of you with blushed cheeks and a shy smile on his face. _The_ Im Jaebeom — the best toy maker in town — needed help. _Your_ help. It was indeed a surprise.

The more you stood there dumbfounded at the sight in front of you, the more Jaebeom wanted to curse out Jinyoung. _“We only know one other person who’s an expert on this crap,”_ Jinyoung’s words rang in his ear. He knew he should have found a way to figure out his dilemma himself but with only a few days left before Christmas, he was running out of time and did not want to let the little girl who had asked something special of him down. 

So, he heeded Jinyoung’s advice and asked for your assistance. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Jaebeom wasn’t going to let his pride or his five year long crush on you get in the way of a Christmas miracle.

“I thought girls toys were Yugyeom’s speciality?” you asked confused as you set up your stall, after Jaebeom had told you about the girl with the special request. Suddenly, Jaebeom felt like that was who Jinyoung was referring to when he mentioned an ‘expert’, and he started to feel foolish standing in front of you.

Alas, he was here now. There was no turning back. He wouldn’t have anyway.

“Yugyeom’s busy helping out a friend,” Jaebeom sighed. “Plus, I think he would’ve asked for your help on this one, too.”

“Let’s hear it then. The little girl must be special to you if she’s made you reach out to me for help.”

“She’s the first girl to ever request from me,” Jaebeom smiled sadly. 

You knew there was a story there but you figured you could ask about it another time. This was special to him, and since he was special to you — you’d always admired him from afar after all — it meant that the little girl and her request had become special for you too. “What can I do to help?”

With a relieved smile, Jaebeom told you about how the little girl approached their stall and asked him for a dollhouse. A dollhouse was simple enough, one that he could make in a few days without anyone’s help, but the girl made a request. She wanted her dollhouse to include a heart-shaped pillow on the bed for her doll to sleep on. That was when Jaebeom realised that he wouldn’t be able to do it on his own and decided to seek your help — you were the best when it came to arts and crafts in town after all. 

“That’s so cute,” you remarked after he explained the situation to you. “I’d love to be able to make one for you and her.”

Anxious, Jaebeom took a deep breath and said, “actually, I was hoping you could teach me how to do it.”

You stared at him as if he’d grown two heads and he chuckled nervously before telling you why. Jaebeom wanted to be able to do it himself, just in case he received another request similar to this.

“If you’re really sure about this, we can head over to my shop after the market closes tomorrow night,” you offered with a smile. “Unfortunately, it’s the only time I have. It won’t be too late for you?”

“No, that’s great,” Jaebeom replied appreciatively. “I’ll see you then.”

* * *

Just as you set up the last of the materials on your workbench, three knocks on your shop front window signalled Jaebeom’s arrival. Throwing him a smile through the glass, you hurried to the door to let him in.

“Sorry, I’m late,” he sighed as he stepped through threshold, shrugging his coat off in the process. “I had a quick chat with Yugyeom’s friend.”

“It hasn’t even been five minutes since our agreed meeting time,” you giggled as you waved him off. “Would you like some hot chocolate before we begin?”

“Did you get the chocolate powder from Jackson’s stall?”

“God, no,” you replied and Jaebeom chuckled. “A new girl set up shop right across from him and I thought I’d try it, much to Jackson’s dismay. I don’t regret it, her chocolate is amazing.”

“I’ll take your word for it then,” he smiled. “A cup of hot chocolate would be nice.”

Reminiscing the years you’ve both participated at the White Christmas Markets as you drained your cups, Jaebeom started to feel at ease. He had an inkling that this was your plan all along and for that he was grateful. His nerves were already shot before he’d even left the stall especially since Yugyeom was being a little shit and had been teasing him about it all day. Your gesture hadn’t taken all of his anxieties away but it certainly took a load off.

“Are you ready to start?’ you asked gently. Jaebeom took a deep breath and nodded, heading over to the seat that you were patting, which happened to be right next to you. 

_Here goes nothing_, he thought before immersing himself into the task.

* * *

You couldn’t believe what you were seeing. Trying to suppress your laughter, you watched as Jaebeom adorably struggled to try and put the thread through the needle with shaky hands. A few times you’d wanted to jump in there and save him but you remembered how much it meant to him to be able to do this on his own, so you chose to stay rooted where you were as you observed him with keen eyes.

Jaebeom felt like a fool; he was sure he looked like it too. His nerves were getting the better of him because he was nervous about the project and nervous about you, making his hands shake uncontrollably. Ever so patient, you had thrown words of encouragement his way that would almost work. Eventually, he swallowed his pride and asked for your help.

With a gentle smile, you approached and stood behind him. If Jaebeom thought he was nervous before, it didn’t compare to how he was feeling at your close proximity. Jaebeom stilled as he witnessed your arms reach around him — a bit of a struggle due to his broad shoulders — to grab his hands.

“Calm down, Jae,” you gently instructed him, as his hands continued to shake when you lifted them up in the air. “Breathe, it’s just me. There’s no judgement here. I’m here to help.”

With eyes closed, he took a deep breath before nodding for you to continue. Carefully, you guided his hands to task and after the third attempt proved successful, you found Jaebeom’s beaming smile directed at you. One that you couldn’t help but mirror.

Everything else ran smoothly after that. You sat next to him and showed him exactly how to sew the cushion and he was mostly able to follow on his own. Though there were still a few times you had to guide his hand placements — causing his cheeks to blush each time — as he kept pricking his fingers by accident. Late into the night and multiple band aids later, you both rejoiced as Jaebeom successfully finished the cushion.

“I did it,” he exclaimed with a chuckle, disbelief in his features. “I actually did it.”

“You did,” you beamed at him. “You did such a great job. I’m proud of you!”

“Well, I had a great teacher.”

“No, I had a great student.”

Jaebeom snorted and held his right hand up, wiggling his fingers wrapped with band aid. “Even with these injuries?” he asked.

You laughed, “even with those injuries.”

After handing him a bag of materials he could use for next time or to practice with, Jaebeom helped you pack the rest away and close up your shop. He stood there with the little heart shaped cushion in his hand and waited for you to finish locking up before speaking again.

“Thank you for this,” Jaebeom said sincerely. “It really means a lot to me and to the little girl who would be receiving it. I really wanted to be able to show that I had a softer side too.”

“Jae…”

“I take great pride in my work,” he sighed. “But, sometimes it means that people perceive me as someone closed off or as someone cold. I just… wanted to show people that it wasn’t the case. Show _you_ especially.”

“Jae, I already knew about this side of you,” you smiled warmly at him. “This isn’t our first time at the White Christmas Markets after all. Taking pride in your work means that you care; a cold person would not be capable of that. There is nothing wrong with the way you are. You are perfect, as you.”

Jaebeom realised then that there was a chance — that he had a chance. He wasn’t going to let the Markets end without you by his side. Not this time.

“Thanks, again. I’ll see you at the markets tomorrow?” he asked hopeful.

“You’re welcome,” you waved him off. “You did a great job and I’m sure she would love it. Also, it’s Christmas Eve tomorrow. Of course, I’ll be there.”

* * *

When you arrived to set up your stall late afternoon the next day, you were surprised to find a little heart shaped cushion on one of the tables — one that looked strikingly familiar to the cushions you and Jaebeom sewed the night before. With a smile on your face, you carefully picked it up and noticed that it was no longer sewn shut; a piece of paper sticking out on one end of it. Pulling the paper out, you smiled at the handwritten note from Jaebeom.

> _Hey,_
> 
> _I really wanted to thank you for all your help. I was wondering if taking you out for coffee was appropriate? Meet me at the Christmas Tree after you close up._
> 
> _Jaebeom._

Tucking the note in your pocket, you abandoned setting up your stall for the time being and headed off in search of him. Arriving at his stall, you found him crouched down, smiling and chatting away with a little girl that must have been the one who ordered the dollhouse from him.

“Look Nicole,” Jaebeom pointed you out to the girl. “She’s the angel that helped me out with your cushion.”

Nicole then ran over to you and gave you a hug, “thank you for making it possible.”

“You’re very welcome,” you smiled warmly. “Though, Jaebeom’s the angel here don’t you think? He was able to do this for you after all.”

“I think you’re both angels,” she stated before bidding you farewell and heading to her mother who was standing there with Mark’s arms wrapped around her.

“Looks like Mark finally got the girl,” you said in awe, as Mark threw you and Jaebeom a knowing smirk.

“It sure does.”

“Hm.”

“I assume you got my note,” Jaebeom said nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he hoped that Mark wouldn’t be the only one receiving a Christmas Miracle.

“I did,” you smiled. “You’re about five years late so I wanted to make sure to let you know that I would love to have coffee and spend the first few minutes of Christmas with you.”

Relieved, Jaebeom walked over and engulfed you in his arms, his body relaxing further when you returned the gesture. With your face buried in his chest as you hid your giddy giggles away, you couldn’t believe that a single heart shaped cushion was all it took for your Christmas wish to come true. Jaebeom laughed as well, thanking his lucky stars that he’d misinterpreted Jinyoung’s advice.

“I’ll be by the tree five minutes before midnight,” you told him as you reluctantly pulled away from his arms, you still did have to set up your stall after all. “Don’t be late. You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

“I won’t be late,” he vowed, sealing his promise with a kiss on your cheek. “Not this time.”

What a wonderful present fate had decided to gift him.


End file.
